


Robron with out Emmerdale

by Robronobsession



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronobsession/pseuds/Robronobsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron never came to Emmerdale in 2008 and Robert never came back to Emmerdale.<br/>But somehow they found each other and fell in love. 12 years after Robert left the village Victoria finds out what her brothers address is and goes to see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robron with out Emmerdale

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it kinda has no reason I just started writing and it's just Aaron and Roberts life they've built with out the village.

2017

Victoria hadn't seen or heard from Robert since he left the village in 2005 and now hear she was stood in front of his front door. 

But how and why was she hear?

It all started just a week ago, a old school friend of Andy's was visiting the village and they got talking.  
After awhile the topic turned to Robert and as Andy was about to tell him about Robert leaving the friend said.  
"Yeah ran into him the other day actually. Said he left over 12 years ago."  
"Wait. You've seen Robert." Victoria asks.  
"Yeah. Haven't you?"  
"Not for over 12 years."  
Andy's friend was about to leave anyway so got up and grabbed his coat.  
"There, that's his address." He handed Victoria a napkin that he had just written on.

So here she was, despite everything her family had said, on the door step of her brothers house. The address she was given was in a small village not to far away from Emmerdale. It's quite a large house with a large front garden, which Victoria can't help but notice is littered in children's toys. There's also a 10 seater car parked in front of the house along with another car.

Ding Dong.  
"Coming." " Hi sorry do I..."  
Robert face had changed from a smile to trying to work out who this mystery woman was till he finally recognised her.  
"Vic... O my god. Vic"  
He stepped out of the house and hugged Victoria.

They stepped into the house closing the door behind them.  
Behind the door they were now in the hallway with 4 doors and a staircase at the end of it.  
"How did you get my address?"  
"A old friend of yours and Andy's visited and said they knew were you were."

They fell into silence for a bit till Victoria saw a photo on the shelf beside her.  
"Who's he?"  
Robert huffed nervously but with a slight smile before vic spoke again.  
"Hello. Who are you then." She spoke parst Robert and directed her words to the staircase.  
"Chloe"  
Robert turned around and opened his arms for the little girl to run in to.  
She was about 5, light blonde hair and dressed in pink pjs with a light pink dressing gown over top carrying a white bunny teddy in her arms. Robert lifted up Chloe in his arms and put a hand to her head.  
"You feeling any better."  
"No." Chloe said then looked at vic quizzically trying to work out if she'd seen her before.  
"Who's she." She said with a pointed finger at Vic.  
"That's your aunt vic. My sister."  
"Hello aunt vic." She waved to Victoria then fished a tissue out of her pocket to wipe her nose. 

It was a school day so Victoria guessed that she was allowed a day off due to her cold.  
"Do you want something sweet hart." Robert asked his daughter.  
"Can I have a drink daddy."  
"Of course darling." "Do you want to go back to bed and I'll bring it up?"  
"Can I stay down here and play with auntie Vic?"  
"Ok."  
He kissed her on the head before putting her back to the floor, she opened one of the doors a little way and slipped through the gap.

They followed walking into the living room where Chloe was sitting on one of the black leather sofas playing with a iPad with a protective child edge.  
The room was quite large with a wooden floor covered in children's toys. There was two leather sofas one a three seater and one a five L shape sofa. It wasn't open planned but the end wall, that follows into the kitchen, was only counter high and you could see the blue and white kitchen.The living room had 3 white walls and the one with the fire place was a light blue. But It wasn't the colour that got Victoria's attention it was the photographs on the wall. 

They were like the ones that Debby had of her and the kids.  
There was a large one surrounded by 4 smaller ones. The large one was of Robert lots of kids and the man in the photo that she saw on the shelf. 

The second photo was off three girls, they all had cheeky grins on.  
Chloe's long blonde hair was platted and she was wearing a pink poker dot jumpsuit whilst one of the other girls had short straight ginger hair, vic couldn't help noticing how alike she looked to vic when she was that age, she was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a purple T-shirt. The third had long wavy brown hair and was wearing a white dress with butterflies on it.

The second photo was off two boys, about the same age as the girls.  
One of the boys had blonde hair and the second had brown.  
They were both in matching white shirts with blue blazers and black jeans.

The third photo was of two toddlers a girl and a boy both with brown hair.

And the last photo was of Robert and this other man kissing holding a little baby in between them.

Victoria looked at Robert as he was making Chloe's drink in the kitchen.  
'So he's gay then' 'Was this why he never came back?' 'Did dad and Andy know?' 'Did he think we wouldn't love him if we knew.' Victoria had so many questions to ask her brother but she could see in the photos that he was happy. 

She sat down and watch Chloe play her game on the iPad.  
Then she saw a play cot in the corner with a small child sleeping in it.  
Victoria was going to go look at the sleeping baby but didn't want to leave Chloe or wake the kid. So decided to ask about the man in the photograph.  
"Who's he?" Victoria pointed to the man in the photograph.  
"That's daddy Aaron."  
"Ok" Victoria had a smile on her face as she helped her niece win her game.

Robert came back in and placed Chloe's drink on the wooden coffee table.  
"Can I have a coffee Rob?" "Thanks." Vic said before he could say anything.  
She might of not seen him for 12 years but she knew she would learn more about her brothers new life from her niece then Robert himself.

When Robert went back to the kitchen she decided to ask more questions.  
"Who are they then." Again Vic pointed to the photographs. "You're brothers and sisters?"  
"Yeah."  
"What's there names?"  
"That's me Sian and Lauren." She points to the first photo.  
She then moves her finger to the second photo "Ellis and Ethan".  
Then the third "Jess and Mitchell."  
And finally the last photograph. "Daddy Robert, Daddy Aaron and josh."

"You've got quite a large family then haven't you."  
"Yeah. Daddy Robert says that daddy Aaron's family is massive."  
"Do you see them then, daddy Aaron's family?"  
"No, we saw his dad once and daddy Robert punched him in the face."  
Chloe giggles as she says that and vic thinks that maybe his dad doesn't like the fact that his son is gay.  
"Is that why you don't see them then?"  
"No. It's his mums family that's big. Daddy Robert says there a bunch of inbreeding criminals." She nodded her head whilst speaking like she's repeating something she's heard a hundred times before.

Vic can imagine Robert constantly saying that or maybe even this Aaron says it about his own family.

Robert came back in the room just as she said it and now Vic is staring at him. Robert looks slightly proud of his daughter whilst a bit embarrassed at her saying it in front of Vic.

He hands vic her coffee. He looks nervous but smiling again like when she asked him about the photo on the shelf.  
"You um.... You remember Chas's son...um Aaron don't you?"  
Vic's mouth drops and her eyes are wide.  
"O my god!" "Are you kidding me."  
Chloe has stopped playing her game now and is looking between Vic and her dad confused.  
"What?" She ask to both Vic and Robert.  
"You're auntie Vic knows your grandma. Daddy Aaron's mum."  
Vic's shock has turned to happiness as she asks.  
"So Chas is a grandmother?"  
"Yeah. Um I guess she is how...um... She doing? And Dian and Andy and Daz and you of course?"

"Daz left the village a while back."  
"O ok. So what about the others."  
Victoria is about to tell Robert about all the happenings of the village since he's been gone when they hear the front door opening.

Aaron knows that there little daughter is ill and probably asleep.  
So instead of shouting to Robert he peeps his head round the living room door simply saying.  
"Hi babes."  
Victoria giggles at this and smiles proudly at her brother.  
"Daddy Aaron!" Chloe says loudly but not loud enough to wake Josh.  
Chloe runs into her dads arms and hugs him as he bends his knees to get slightly closer to her hight.  
"This is auntie Vicky and she's daddy Robert's sister and she says she knows your mum and she helped me win my game."

"Um hi I'm Vic."  
"Yeah hi."  
"Chloe darling do you want to play a game on the Mac in daddy Robert's office?"  
"Aaron." Robert says with a face that shows Vic how protective he must be about his Mac.  
"Ok daddy."  
With that Chloe left leaving Robert, Aaron and Victoria alone in the room.

"So you're Robert's sister then I've, heard a lot about you."  
"And you're Chas's son."  
"Yeah"  
"She runs half the pub with Dian now you know."  
"Really" Robert questions.  
"Yeah."  
"How did you get here?"  
"A old friend of mine and Andy's gave her are address."  
"Ok" Aaron was clearly unsure of what to do so he stood close to Robert and held his hand in his before giving him a kiss on the cheek "Best check up on her make sure she don't blow it up." Aaron says with a giggle as he jokily runs out the room.  
"I did warn you about letting Ethan near it." Robert shouts after him.

"So" Robert says as him and Vic sit on one of the sofas. "How have you been?"  
"Good. I'm married now actually. His names Adam."  
"Sounds nice what he do for a living then?" He might of not seen Vic for years but he still wanted to make sure she made good decisions in her life.  
"Farmer. His mum owns the farm now, Andy had to sell it. Adams mum Moira is married to Cain."  
"Right. Wait does that mean Aaron's your brother in law and cousin in law sort of?"  
"I guess yeah." Vic says with a smile. "Double brother in law actually and he's Adams step brother, step cousin and brother in law."  
"Chas is married to James Adams dad, well I mean genetically he's his dad but he was raised by his uncle John thinking he was his dad because Moira had a one night stand with James and..."  
"Ok yeah really confusing family tree I get it." Robert says laughing with a wide grin at his sister who's a bigger gossiper then she was when he left. 

There smiles soon change as he changed the subject on to Andy.  
"So how's Andy then. If he's not at the farm now then what does he do?"  
"He's still at the farm. Him and debs had another kid, not like that but, Sarah got ill and needed a transplant so they decided to have another kid to try and get a match."  
"Is she ok? Now I mean. She's not..."  
"No no she fine now"  
"Thank god."  
"I'm sure she'd love to see her uncle and new cousins."  
"Don't think Andy would be too please."  
"He remarried Katie a couple of years ago you know."  
"Did he?"  
"Yeah." "And if he can forgive her I'm sure he can do the same for you, plus I'm sure he'd love to meet his new brother in law."  
Robert smiled at her.  
"So what's their new kid called."  
"Jack. He's 5 now."

Robert started to think about everything that happened in the village, all his family but also what they must think of him and Aaron. Robert almost forgot that Aaron's family lived there too. Could he ask him to go back there and see his mum again? And could he go back there and tell everyone that he's bi? Could Aaron tell everyone that he's gay? 

Victoria saw the look on her brothers face and was about to say something when two arms placed themselves on Robert's shoulder and Aaron kissed him on the head.  
"We can visit them if you want"  
Robert looked up at his husband.  
"I don't mind seeing my family. If you don't want to see you're or go back there then that's fine with me but if you do I'll be there the entire time."  
"Do you want to see your family Aaron?"  
Aaron just shrugged his shoulders and kissed Robert again.

After more talking Victoria rang Chas saying she needed her to pick her up.  
Chas parked up the road were her and vic arranged to meet. When she got there she couldn't see vic so got out her car and was going to go look when she heard a mans voice.  
"Mum."  
She turned around and saw the son she hadn't seen for years in front of her.  
"Aaron."  
"Yeah"  
Chas ran in to her sons arms. He wasn't the little chav she remembers he was in tight gray jeans and had a black t-shirt on with a purple hoodie.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I live here."  
"Can I... Can I see were you live?"  
He walked to his house with his mother she also saw the garden filled with children's toys and was a bit take aback at how large the house was she couldn't help imagine a little 3 bed council house but instead it looked like the one where the kings live back in Emmerdale.

When he opened the door the door to the living room was open and vic was standing there.  
"Vic what are you doing here?" Chas was now very confused.  
"Alright Chas"  
Robert asked walking behind Vic.  
"What the? Wait what's going on."  
"Chas" Vic said "meet your new son in law, Robert."  
Chas was shocked looking between her son and the man she now recognised was Robert Sugden.

"Wow. So...um... Your gay with ROBERT SUGDEN?" Chas stretched his name to make sure she was hearing it right.  
The boys just smiled between each other before Aaron lead his mum in to the living room. 

Chas sat on the sofa and the other 3 sat on the other sofa. Chas was speechless.  
"Yeah I was a bit shocked too."  
"So you're both gay now then?" Chas ask.  
"I'm gay Robert's bi."  
Chas smile and breathed out a silent laugh.  
"It's so good to see you Aaron. I'm so glad you're happy."

"Hello!" Chloe said smiling. "I'm Chloe."  
Chloe must of heard the new voice and gone to investigate.  
"This is your nan." Aaron said kneeling down off the sofa.  
"Hello nan." Chloe said waving her hand. Chas laughed and put her hand over her face. She then removed it and said.  
"Hello little lady." She then turned to Robert and asked.  
"How many grandkids do I have?" Chloe then pointed to the photograph on the wall and sat on Aaron's lap on the sofa.  
"That's a lot of grand kids." She said smiling.

They then talked for awhile before Robert realised the time.  
"Sorry I've got to go pick up the kids."  
"Ok um do you want us to..."  
"You could stay and meet the rest of your grand kids if you want."  
"Yeah I'd love that."  
"Vic." She just smiled and nodded her head he then looked to his husband to make sure he was ok with it and Aaron just smiled and nodded.

When Robert got back Chas was holding a now awake Josh.  
In the time he was gone Chas, Vic and Aaron and of course Chloe had talked about Roberts and Aaron's life together. It turns out that Robert owned a company that sold tractors or something according to Aaron.

Chas and Vic spent the next few hours having dinner with Robert, Aaron and the kids getting to know there new family.

The next weekend Robert, Aaron and the kids visited Emmerdale.  
Robert and Andy put the past behind them and Sarah and Jack made some new friends. Less then a month later Robert & Aaron moved to one of the only houses large enough for there family holdgate farm.  
Life wasn't all easy in the village but they had the entire dingle clan and the Sugdens to get them through what ever was thrown at them.


End file.
